Les Ennuis avaient du bon parfois
by Colibrii
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Dudley Dursley fréquenterait une sorcière ? Série d'OS centrés sur Dudley et Eugenia.
1. Les Ennuis avaient du bon parfois

**Titre : Les ennuis avaient du bon parfois**

 **Personnages : Dudley Dursley  & Eugenia Selwyn**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Résumé : Novembre 1997. La guerre fait rage chez les sorciers. La famille Dursley est protégée par des membres de l'Ordre du fait de leur lien de parenté avec Harry Potter. La cohabitation n'est pas toujours facile et les piques fusent entre Dudley et Eugenia jusqu'au jour où Dudley la découvre en train de pleurer sur sa chambre.**

.

* * *

.

.

Dudley ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre. Eugenia et lui n'avaient cessé de se lancer des piques depuis l'arrivée de sa famille il y avait de cela quatre mois. Mais ce jour-là tout était différent, Eugenia avait à peine répondu à ses attaques préférant se réfugier dans un silence à la fois triste et froid. Elle n'avait même pas daigné lui lancer un de ses regards noirs dont elle avait le secret. Dudley ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Puis, l'après-midi, peu avant son émission de football préférée, il avait entendu des sanglots provenant de la chambre d'Eugenia. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas osé entrer. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

Il était finalement entré. Eugenia, assise sur son lit, sanglotait. Elle ne releva même pas la tête en l'entendant pénétrer dans sa chambre et ne lança pas même une remarque désagréable. Mal à l'aise, Dudley s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter les gens. Aussi, ne savait-il pas trop quoi faire et comment le faire. Lentement, il leva le bras et tapota le dos de la sorcière. Dudley écarquilla les yeux en voyant Eugenia poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'avait encore jamais été aussi proche d'une fille et encore moins d'une sorcière. En songeant à cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le visage horrifié de son père s'il les trouvait dans cette position. Il ne repoussa toutefois pas Eugenia allant même jusqu'à lui caresser l'épaule embarrassé.

Doucement, les pleurs d'Eugenia se calmèrent. Elle s'éloigna de lui lentement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Dudley vit les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirer en sourire reconnaissant. Dudley en esquissa un, lui aussi.

La porte d'entrée claqua les faisait sursauter. La voix de Vernon Dursley s'éleva dans le hall de la maison. Eugenia et Dudley échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne se lève et ne sorte de la chambre de la sorcière.

— Dudleynouchet ! s'exclama Pétunia Dusley. Viens voir ce que je t'ai acheté.

Dudley retrouva ses parents dans le salon. Pétunia avait acheté une veste en cuir à Dudley et voulu qu'il l'essaye dans la minute. Grant, le deuxième auror chargé de leur protection, regardait la scène appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

— Parfait ! Parfait ! déclara Pétunia lorsque Dudley eut enfilé sa veste. Tourne pour voir ! Parfait ! Tu es craquant mon Dudleynouchet, déclara-t-elle.

Dudley se sentit rougir mal à l'aise en voyant Eugenia sur le seuil du salon. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes quelques minutes plus tôt étaient redevenus normaux.

— Ah Eugenia ! J'ai pris ce que vous m'aviez demandé ! s'exclama Mrs Dusley sous le regard courroucé de son mari.

Sans doute, Mr Dursley aurait préféré que sa femme oublie la demande de la sorcière.

— Merci, Mrs Dursley, répliqua Eugenia en récupérant le livre que la femme lui tendait.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de le mettre dans son sac.

— Je vais faire un tour, Grant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

— Je peux venir avec vous ? questionna Dudley. J'en ai marre de regarder la télé, expliqua-t-il.

Eugenia haussa les épaules, enfila son manteau et son écharpe avant de sortir de la maison. Dudley la suivit après que Mrs Dursley lui ait demandé de mettre une écharpe avec sa veste. Eugenia l'attendait devant le petit portillon du cottage. Il eut à peine le temps de la rattraper qu'elle repartait à grands pas vers la plage. Elle s'assit dans le sable et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Elle en proposa une à Dudley, qui accepta, avant de les allumer d'un coup de baguette. Eugenia fixait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague. Dudley l'imita ne voulant pas paraître insistant.

— C'était ma meilleure amie, lâcha-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Elle est morte, il y a deux jours. Ses parents étaient moldus. Ils ont détruit la maison, un vrai carnage. Sarah était là. Ils en ont, sans doute, profité pour débarrasser le monde d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Dudley ne sachant que dire.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répliqua Eugenia. On rentre ? proposa-t-elle à peine eut-elle terminé sa cigarette.

Dudley s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il vit qu'Eugenia ne s'était pas relevée et s'était même remise à pleurer.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle essayant d'arrêter ses larmes. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer ainsi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Dudley.

— Ne passe jamais pour une faible, n'arrêtait pas de me répéter mon père, déclara-t-elle. De là où il est, il doit bien avoir honte.

— Votre famille était très stricte ? demanda Dudley espérant lui changer les idées.

— Affreusement stricte. Je viens d'une famille de Sang Pur, disons-le franchement, assez psychorigide. Père voulait me voir épouser un de ces crétins de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mère vivait dans un conte de fées et mon frère croyait dur comme fer qu'il réussirait à épouser une Black. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être la seule personne normale dans cette famille, avoua-t-elle.

— Votre frère n'a pas épousé une Black ? questionna Dudley.

— Cela aurait été dur le nom Black s'est éteint après la mort de Sirius Black, le parrain de votre cousin, expliqua-t-elle.

— Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry, d'ailleurs ?

Cela faisait un moment que Dudley voulait poser la question mais il avait dû attendre que son père ne soit pas dans les parages pour le faire.

— Aucune ! Il a disparu ! Evaporé ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il va réapparaître, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Ne sommes-nous pas, après tout, des sorciers !

Elle esquissa un sourire auquel Dudley se crut obligé de répondre. Dudley n'avait jamais apprécié son cousin Harry ou du moins il avait toujours aimé en faire son souffre-douleur depuis l'enfance, mais avec ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude à son égard pour lui.

— On rentre ? proposa Dudley en voyant Eugenia frissonner légèrement.

Il se leva, épousseta ses mains sur son pantalon avant de tendre la main à Eugenia pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui atterrit presque dans les bras. Il la vit lancer un coup d'œil à ses lèvres et se sentit rougir. Eugenia sourit légèrement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un franc baiser sur ses lèvres. Dudley lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'elle rompait le baiser. Dudley devina qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa lui-même. Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable au premier. Dudley sentait le feu qui montait en lui alors qu'ils se découvraient avec ferveur.

Ce fut Eugenia qui mit fin à la tempête en s'éloignant subitement de Dudley. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux surpris. Eugenia porta sa main à ses lèvres, stupéfaite.

— J'étais pas censée faire ça, déclara-t-elle presque horrifiée.

Dudley sentit son ventre se tordre en la voyant réagir ainsi. La dégoutait-il tant que ça ? Il fut soulagé en l'entendant marmonner des choses concernant son travail au sein de l'ordre et le manque de professionnalisme dont elle faisait preuve. Cela ne venait pas de lui.

— J'étais pas censé faire ça non plus si ça peut te rassurer, lança-t-il se rendant compte trop tard qu'il l'avait tutoyée. Je veux dire… Ne fais-je pas parti d'une famille qui déteste les personnes comme vous !

— Tu nous détestes ? questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

— Je devrais, répliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Eugenia qui se laissa faire.

— On va avoir des ennuis, souffla-t-elle.

— Sans doute, rétorqua Dudley avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le cœur de Dudley fit un bon en voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Les ennuis avaient du bon parfois.


	2. Une Famille normale

**Résumé : Mai 1998. La bataille de Poudlard fait rage. Dudley attend le retour d'Eugenia partie combattre.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dudley se sentait stupide. Stupide et faible. Eugenia était partie à l'école des sorciers pour combattre le mage noir mégalomane et lui avait dû rester ici à attendre dans l'angoisse son retour. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à l'autre option qui pouvait malheureusement arriver. Il secoua la tête. Cela n'arriverait pas ! Eugenia reviendrait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents. Assis à la table de la cuisine tout comme lui, Vernon Dursley lisait le journal comme-ci de rien était. Pétunia, elle, fixait un point en face d'elle et ne cessait de triturer les boutons de son chandail.

Il jeta un coup au jeune membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait été assigné à leur sécurité pour ce soir fatidique. Lui n'arrivait pas à rester en place et ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Ne pas pouvoir aller combattre avait l'air de lui peser. Dudley ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre lorsqu'il songeait à sa petite amie au milieu du champ de bataille.

— Douglas ! Cessez donc de tourner ainsi en rond ! Vous allez finir par me rendre chèvre ! s'agaça Mr Dursley.

Pétunia Dursley sursauta avant de relever les yeux vers son époux tandis que Douglas lançait un regard noir au père de Dudley.

— Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendez bien compte de ce qu'il se passe, Mr Dursley, rétorqua Douglas sèchement.

— Oh si, je me rends parfaitement compte que votre peuple de dégénérés est en train de s'autodétruire, répliqua-t-il avant de retourner à son journal.

Dudley vit Douglas rougit violemment. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la petite répartie de son père. Douglas serra sa baguette à s'en blanchir les jointures avant de quitter la pièce.

— Bon débarras ! lâcha Mr Dusley avant de tourner la page de son journal.

Dudley se leva brusquement excédé par le comportement de son père. Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre le rappeler et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eugenia. La pièce sentait son parfum, la violette. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y coucher. Il respira profondément l'odeur d'Eugenia avant de se trouver ridicule. Depuis quand était-il devenu si fleur bleue ?

Dudley se redressa et sortit de la chambre d'Eugenia. Il se décida à aller dans sa chambre où il alluma la télévision. Il changea de chaînes plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur une émission complètement stupide qui lui permettrait d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Dudley ne sut pas à quel moment il s'endormit. Tout ce dont il se rappela en se réveillant le lendemain matin, fut un cauchemar sanglant dans lequel il avait vu Eugenia mourir. Cauchemar qui l'avait d'ailleurs réveillé en sursaut. Dudley se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. L'émission avait changé, il se leva et éteignit la télévision avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait au salon.

Dudley retrouva sa mère en chemise de nuit assise sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était quatre heures et demie. Pétunia releva son visage vers lui. Dudley la trouva particulièrement pâle. L'inquiétude la tenaillait, il le sentait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Papa est parti se coucher ? demanda-t-il.

— Il était fatigué, répondit sa mère.

— Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Pétunia secoua la tête négativement.

— Tu sais Dudley. Cela ne semble pas inquiéter ton père mais, moi, je sais de quoi est capable ce monstre, déclara-t-elle. C'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts puis Lily. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai été stupide et injuste en lui imputant la mort de nos parents, souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses sanglots.

— Ils vont le battre, maman. J'en suis certain ! Et on pourra vivre de nouveau normalement, essaya de la réconforter Dudley.

Pétunia esquissa un sourire tandis que son fils lui pressait doucement la main pour l'apaiser. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Pétunia se leva alors pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dudley alla l'aider à mettre la table avant d'aller chercher Douglas qui ne dormait pas non plus. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Vernon sortit du lit vers huit heures. Il se servit en sifflotant totalement étranger à ce qui pouvait se passer chez les sorciers. Il lisait tranquillement le journal tout en grignotant un toast lorsqu'un pop sonore retenti dans le hall. Vernon sursauta laissant tomber sa tartine dans son café. Il s'apprêtait à marmonner contre l'idiot qui l'avait surpris lorsque la voix d'Eugenia s'éleva dans le salon :

— On a gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Dudley.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un rapide baiser. Elle s'éloigna de Dudley aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Dudley la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait en sautillant vers son collègue.

— On a gagné ! répéta-t-elle en serrant Douglas dans ses bras.

— Harry est vivant ? questionna Pétunia.

— Il est vivant. Ils font tous la fête dans la Grande Salle. Il… Oh Merlin ! Je…

Dudley s'attendait à tout sauf à la voir fondre en larmes. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant marmonner des choses inintelligibles.

— Eugenia ! Tu crois que je peux aller à Poudlard ? questionna Douglas.

— Vas-y ! répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Dudley la serra un peu plus contre lui, la berçant doucement.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'agaça Vernon. Ils ont gagné alors… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Dudley aperçut son père rougir violemment de colère en voyant son fils et la sorcière ainsi enlacés. La veine sur sa tempe ressortait du fait de l'agacement.

— Ne me dis pas…

— Vernon ! le coupa Pétunia d'une voix sèche.

— Avoir rien qu'une fois une famille normale, c'est trop demandé ! tonna Mr Dursley après quelques secondes de silence.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Dudley n'y prêta pas attention continuant à bercer Eugenia jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment. La vie de Dudley ne serait sans doute plus jamais la même mais au moins Eugenia était là.


	3. Un Discours historique

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, mis dans leurs favoris ou qui suivent cette fanfiction. Et un merci particuliers à Kervana et Maxine3482 d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira autant que les précédents.**_

.

.

* * *

.

 **Résumé : Novembre 1998. Dudley en découvre un peu plus sur le monde de la magie**

.

* * *

.

.

Dudley, lui-même, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. La place était remplie de sorciers attendant le discours de leur ministre par intérim, Kingley Sckakebotte ou un nom dans ces eaux-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Eugenia avait décidé d'arrêter le métier d'auror qu'elle ne supportait plus et s'était tournée vers la vente de livres. Elle travaillait, en effet, chez Fleury et Bott depuis bientôt six mois.

— Sorcières ! Sorciers ! Bonjour ! s'exclama le Ministre sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Décidément, Dudley ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était, en effet, ni un sorcier et encore moins une sorcière. Son regard se porta de nouveau vers Eugenia. Cette dernière souriait à pleines dents tout en essayant de voir le Ministre. Finalement, il savait pour qui il était là. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie qui sursauta légèrement. Ils échangèrent un sourire tandis que le ministre essayait de poursuivre par-dessus le brouhaha que produisait la foule.

— Cela a été un honneur de vous servir, vous et la Grande-Bretagne pendant ces six mois de mandat. Il est, toutefois, temps pour moi de remettre en jeu mon poste. Les élections du Magenmagot auront lieu dans un mois et j'espère pouvoir poursuivre mon travail. Sorcières ! Sorciers ! Voldemort…

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

— Voldemort ou devrais-je dire Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort et ses sbires sont pour la plupart derrière les barreaux mais… Vous le savez ! Certains d'entre eux ont pu s'échapper. Sorcières ! Sorciers ! Le Ministère de la Magie et plus particulièrement la section d'élite des aurors font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour les retrouver, les capturer et les juger !

Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Eugenia frappait dans ses mains avec enthousiasme tandis que Dudley le faisait plus par politesse.

— Le jugement ! Une chose importante ! Je vous supplie ! Sorcières ! Sorciers ! De laisser faire la justice. Tout criminel finira par être juger. La vengeance personnelle ne doit pas avoir lieu mais la justice, si !

Dudley fronça les sourcils en voyant la silhouette d'un jeune garçon derrière le Ministre. Il plissa les yeux et fut à peu près certain de reconnaître son cousin.

— Harry travaille avec le Ministère ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille d'Eugenia.

— Il travaille avec les aurors, je crois, répliqua-t-elle.

Il pourchassait donc les derniers alliés du Monstre comme l'appelait sa mère. C'était tout son cousin ! Eugenia tira légèrement sur son bras et lui fit signe de se baisser pour qu'elle puisse lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

— Tu voudras qu'on aille le voir après ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'il serait content de me voir, répliqua Dudley.

— Je suis sûre que si, rétorqua Eugenia avant de reporter son attention sur le discours.

Dudley n'écoutait plus tout à son observation de la scène qui se déroulait à une quinzaine de mètres de lui. Il repéra un garçon roux dégingandé, sans doute, le meilleur ami de Harry. Celui qui avait détruit leur cheminée, il y avait de cela plusieurs années.

Dudley se rendit compte que le discours avait pris fin seulement lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula pour passer. Il eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour l'attraper et le faire s'excuser mais le malotru était déjà loin. Il sentit la main d'Eugenia se glisser dans la sienne.

— Tu viens ! s'exclama sa voix lointaine.

La jeune femme l'entraîna dans le sens contraire de la foule. Elle se dirigea directement vers Grant qui protégeait la scène. L'auror fixait Dudley sans doute surpris de le voir ici tandis qu'Eugenia lui parlait.

— Bien sûr ! rétorqua Grant à une question qu'Eugenia lui avait posée. Suis-moi !

Eugenia et Dudley suivirent Grant derrière la scène. Harry était de dos et discutait avec le Ministre. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur Eugenia, un sourire éclaira son visage. Harry se retourna et sembla extrêmement surpris de voir Dudley.

— Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, déclara Eugenia en faisant une légère courbette.

Le Ministre éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

— Tu n'as pas changé, Gigi, remarqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Dudley ! déclara Harry en souriant légèrement à son cousin.

— Harry ! Ça a l'air d'aller, répondit Dudley.

— Bonjour Mr Dursley, ajouta le Ministre poliment.

Dudley répondit à son salut.

— Eugenia Selwyn, se présenta-t-elle à Harry.

— C'est… Euh… ma petite amie, ajouta Dudley.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que son cousin entretienne une relation amoureuse avec une sorcière. Le Ministre prit congé expliquant qu'il avait encore fort à faire. Harry proposa à Dudley et Eugenia d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur avec lui et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils retrouvèrent ces derniers une demi-heure plus tard dans le pub.

— Nom d'une citrouille ! Tu… commença le roux en le voyant arriver.

— Ron, Hermione ! Mon cousin Dudley et sa petite amie, Eugenia. Et voici Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent. Dudley fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron fixer Eugenia sans gêne. Son visage s'illumina soudainement.

— Attends ! T'étais pas à Serpentard, dans la même année que mes frères, George et Fred ? demanda-t-il.

— Et si ! Bravo ! Une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît demanda-t-elle à la serveuse. Et… Tu veux quoi ?

— Je suis juste sûr de ce que je ne veux pas, rétorqua Dudley. Du jus de citrouille.

— Bon… Eh bien, ce sera une deuxième bièraubeurre alors, s'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde décida de prendre cette boisson. Les quatre sorciers se mirent à parler du discours du Ministre et de ses hautes chances d'être réélu.

— Je trouve cela très bien qu'ils aient instauré l'étude des Moldus obligatoire, d'ailleurs, déclara Eugenia. Je n'ai pas pu en faire à cause de mes parents et je dois avouer que maintenant je regrette. Vous verrez tous les impairs que je fais ! Heureusement que Dudley est là pour rattraper le coup la plupart du temps !

— Cela serait indiscret de vous demander comme vous vous êtes rencontrés ? questionna Hermione en souriant.

— Pas du tout. Eh bien, figurez-vous que… Mais tu veux peut-être raconter Dudley ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

— Eugenia faisait partie de l'équipe qui devait nous protéger ma famille et moi durant votre dernière guerre. Et elle a manqué de professionnalisme, plaisanta Dudley avant de se prendre un léger coup de coude de la part de sa dulcinée.

Dudley sentit la main d'Eugenia se crisper sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers elle et constata qu'elle fixait quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la mise impeccable. Cette dernière n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le regard insistant d'Eugenia sur elle. Dudley posa lui-même sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie, la pressant doucement en signe de réconfort.

La serveuse revint alors avec leur commande. Dudley porta la chope à ses lèvres et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide mousseux.

— C'est mieux que du jus de citrouille, remarqua Dudley.

— Mais ?

— Mais ça ne vaut pas une bonne bière, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

— Et sinon, tu fais quoi Dudley dans la vie ? questionna Harry.

— Je participe à des compétitions de boxe et suis toujours à l'école pour valider ma dernière année. Et toi ? J'ai appris que tu étais devenu auror.

— En effet. Il reste encore pas mal de partisans de Voldemort dans la nature.

Dudley vit Eugenia jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'excusa déclarant qu'elle allait être en retard à son travail. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Dudley avant de lui demander dans un murmure s'il voulait voir où elle travaillait. Dudley accepta et s'excusa auprès de Harry et de ses amis.

D'un coup de baguette, Eugenia leur permit l'accès aux Chemin de Traverse. Le regard de Dudley se promena sur la rue émerveillé. Eugenia l'entraîna jusqu'à une boutique remplie de livres dont certains semblaient plus vieux que le bâtiment.

— Bonjour Eugenia ! Monsieur, déclara poliment le vieil homme derrière son comptoir.

Dudley répondit vaguement à son salut tout à la contemplation d'un ouvrage dont les pages jaunies étaient totalement vierges. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'en détourner.

— Tu peux jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux, déclara Eugenia.

C'était la première fois que Dudley se sentait aussi intéressé par une librairie. Il n'avait jamais aimé lire mais le fait d'imaginer toutes les connaissances magiques que contenait la boutique lui donnait le tournis.

— Par où je sors ? questionna-t-il après un quart d'heure à errer dans la libraire sans oser toucher un seul ouvrage.

— Tu reprends le même passage. Le portail devrait s'ouvrir tout seul. Si ce n'est pas le cas, reviens, je t'accompagnerai, répliqua Eugenia.

Dudley sortit du magasin les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta devant la devanture du magasin de Quidditch quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route et de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il chercha la personne qu'il avait bousculée.

— Je suis en bas, face de strangulot ! s'exclama une voix aiguë.

Dudley baissa les yeux et les écarquilla en découvrant la créature qui se trouvait face à lui. Avec son long nez et ses dents pointues, elle n'avait rien de rassurant.

— Pardon, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse.

Le monde magique ne cesserait sans doute jamais de le surprendre.


End file.
